Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 3: Final-
A Pasta by NurseGlitter Send feeback to Nurseglitter.deviantart.com Continued from Part 2 Sklee rushed through the convention center."CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I need to get to the auditorium and stop that speech! If that speech get approved...the towns gonna get rid of me!" His body went into a panic mode, he twitched and shivered as he ran. His ears were down and his eyes were dilated. "WHERE!? WHERE IS THE AUDITORIUM?! F-F-FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Um excuse me sir...?" On of the janitors had seen him panicking. "Are you lost" "YESSS YES!!" Sklee grabbed the worker and held him to his face. "TELL ME, WHERE IS THE AUDITORIUM?!?!" Sklee gritted his teeth, the blood vessels in his eyes pulsed as if they were about to explode from the pressure. "Uh-uh!" He shivered and pointed a paw to a hall towards the left. "Through that hallway, then just go right. That should lead you to the auditorium entrance." Sklee dropped the janitor to the floor then stormed down the hall as fast as he could. He turned to the right just as instructed. As he ran the faint sound of a cheering crowd came within earshot. It got louder and louder, next thing he knew he was at the entrance. He slammed the double doors open, everyone had gathered at the ceremony. They clapped and cheered as a chii stepped on stage. "And now," The chii announced. "A speech from a special group about helping change, and improve this towns condition!" The crowd clapped as the chii stepped off stage. "Oh gosh its starting, I need to stop this! What...where." He looked left and right. " AHA! Backstage entrance!" Sklee got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl to the door next to the stage. "Just stay low, its dark, loud, and they're paying attention to the announcer. If I don't get in their way... they wont mind me..." Sklee tried to assure himself. He crawled down the middle of the rows of chairs, once he got close to the door he jumped up in a panic and sped through it. Another chii stepped on stage and bowed, he shuffled through some papers in his hands then spoke into the mic. "Now as much as I love the town I would love for some improvements," The chii on stage announced. "Now everyone loves the park. Sadly, its been dying slowly down. Now imagine, sitting on that bench with your lover. The smell of sweet flowers tickling your nose as the wind whistles through the trees. WE WILL WORK TO SAVE THE PLANTS AND CREATE THAT MOMENT!" Sklee made it backstage. "What do I do? What do I do?!" Sklee looked around frantically. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scalpel, he never went anywhere without it "I have an idea..." "Now think of your children." The announcer spoke again. "Pushed and shoved into tight classrooms, shoving through the crowded hallways just to get to class on time, too many kids not enough chairs. WE WILL WORK TO MAKE NEW SCHOOL BUILDING SO THE KIDS MAY HAVE PLENTY OF ROOM!" Sklee looked up to the backstage balcony. Sand bag weights held the curtain up, spotlights were pointed towards the stage, and a ladder on the other side led to the balcony footing. "I need to get up there." Sklee grabbed one of the dropped sand bags and sliced it off the rope with his scalpel. He ran to the ladder put his knife in his mouth and climbed it. "Now folks, you must have noticed to amount of litter covering the streets. Papers and bottles blowing around in the road, and into peoples faces. The rotting food is just disgusting. WE WILL HIRE STREET CLEANERS TO CLEAN THE GARBAGE OFF THE ROAD AND MAKE OUR TOWN A CLEANER MORE SANITARY HOME!" The crowed let out a roar. They screamed, clapped, and cheered, throwing hands and hats into the air. Sklee ran over to the dangling rope he had cut away from the sandbag earlier. He held it with both paws and gave it a tug to make sure it was tied strong. It stayed attached to the curtain, very strong. "Ok this is good," Sklee stood up on the edge of the balcony, right across from the announcer. "And last but not least, we would like to dispose of a true issue" The announcer nodded. Sklee squinted as he lined up with the chii. "Oh no...you don't." He pushed the button on his top hat and his saw blade bounced out again, he grabbed his hat off his head and held it like a weapon. "We have traced a string of murders to a very suspicious chii. Other wise known as-" Sklee jumped from the balcony on the rope and swung to the stage, the crowd let out a gasp. He held his hat out to his side as he swung by the announcer. A sharp pain shot through his body as the saw ripped through him. Sklee let go of the rope a slammed down on the floor with both feet. The announcer stared down at himself for a second. His organs dangled out of his body bloody and sliced from the teeth of the saw. He trembled thensuddenly dropped to the floor. Sklee slammed the saw into his neck to make sure he was down for good. The chiis head rolled out to the front of the stage. The quiet audience suddenly exploded, chiis everywhere where screaming and pushing through the crowd. "MURDERER! MURDERER!" "RUN! HELP!" "SOMEONE CALL THE COPS" "I'M CALLING I'M CALLING!" Sklee looked down at the panicking crowd, hundreds of people were running in fear of their lives. He chuckled a bit. "Ehe I think its best if I make myself scarce. I need to get out of here before the cops arrive." He put his hat back on his head, then jumped down off the stage and began to shove his way through the crowd. Chiis screamed in his ears and pushed him around. "Gah I cant get through like this!" Sklee began shoving chiis onto the floor. " If only I could get...URF out of the auditorium." Sklee's fury began to grow, his face heated up and his teeth clinched "FUCK THIS! Anyone in my way is dead meat now!" Sklee pushed the chiis down around him and started up his saw blade hat. He began to swing his head left and right slicing through anyone in his way. A spray of blood-shot from the crowd like a water hose. Chiis were dropping like flies,some wounded some dead. Sklee shoved his way to the door of the auditorium, everyone was trying to claw and fight their way through. "Out of the way!" Sklee yelled. Everyone started to panic even more,the door just got more jammed. Sklee rolled his eyes, then began to saw through the massive lump of wiggling flesh. He pushed his body through the mass then with all his force slammed though the rest of the crowd. He bust out the other end of the crowd in a mess of blood. Despite the rampage, the main hall had enough room to walk about. Sklee began to trot through the building. "LOOK AT EM!" He pointed and laughed. "FWAHAH, LOOK AT EM ALL RUN AND SCREAM!" Sklee popped his saw back in his hat, then headed for the crowded exit and stopped short. "This nagging feeling..." He hesitated... " I'm forgetting something" Sklee pushed his hand into his pocket. "OW" He yelped. "I think I cut my finger on my scalpel...I..." He thought for a moment. "Scalpel...OH GOSH I ALMOST FORGOT MY TOOLS!" Sklee darted back towards the basement entrance. He banged on the door then jiggled the knob. "AHH CRAP! I LOCKED IT" Sklee backed up a few steps then charged at the door. The wood came off the hinges and the door fell with Sklee on it. It began to bump down the stairs The doctor held on as hard as he could, as he rode the door down the steps like a boogy board. "A-a-a--a-hh!" He finally hit the bottom and rolled off the hunk of wood. He stood up and rubbed his head. Sitting in the corner of the room on the tool table was his bag. Sklee smiled and his eyes sparkled, then he darted to them. "My babies my beautiful bloody babies~" He rubbed his face against the bag and let out a soft purring noise. He strapped his bag to his shoulder, then headed for the stairs. A gargling noise came from the corner. Thumbling over his nubs, little Puppy came out from the corner. It walked to its master and wagged its tail. "Oh Puppy!" Sklee grabbed his rope leash. "I forgot you were here. We have to get out of here fast, I heard someone was calling in the Fuzz." He tugged the rope and puppy followed him up the stairs. As he stepped out of the basement the loud sound of sirens rang out, right outside the building. "Oh no...THEY'RE HERE!" Chiis still ran around in a frenzy grabbing possessions, family members, and attempting to escape the building. "CALM DOWN CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" An officer stepped into view. "We promise to get you all out and locate the psychopath!" Sklee ducked down in the crowd and pulled at his hair. "What do I do what do I do?...I cant fight them all...I-" "THAT'S HIM RIGHT THERE!" One of the women pointed at Sklee and let out a shriek. "SIR WERE GONNA ASK YOU PUT UP YOUR HANDS!" Sklee stood up with his paws in the air. "Alright, ya got me." Puppy hid behind the doctors legs and shivered. The cops held up their guns and pointed them directly at Sklee. "Sir keep your hands where we can see them." One of the cops pulled out a pair of handcuffs and began to approach him. "They ARE up, they have BEEN up." "Do you have any weapons on you sir?" "No, I don't posses weapons." The Cop put her hands on Sklees hips and began to feel for weapons. Sklee bit down on his tongue and began to tremble. With a quick move, he grabbed his scalpel from his coat and shoved it into her neck. He ripped it upwards into her jaw then pulled it out. The cops body fell to the ground. "DON'T TOUCH ME WOMAN!" Sklee screamed at the body. "NO!" One of the policemen yelled. "No one kills one of the squad and gets away with it!" He aimed his gun directly at Sklee and pulled the trigger. "GWAAAAAAAH!!!" Sklees body twitched and thrusted then he fell to the ground, paralyzed. The cop walked up and put his boot on Sklees back. "Tasers....works every time~" A Puddle of drool began to form around Sklees face, "Mpphmgrlgbmnnnn~" He moaned. "Eh, gross, don't drown in that stuff, old man." "Mpphmnnnbrgrbl." The officer pushed Sklee onto his back. A big stupid smile crossed his face, as the saliva poured from his mouth. "I-i-i LOVE the feel of electricity pulsing through me!" "Wait...WHA-" Sklee kicked the cop in the gut, he bent over in pain for a second. Sklee pushed himself off the floor then landed on his feet. He grabbed the taser gun from the officers hands, then pulled the wires out of his body. He pushed the wire into the officers body then pushed the tasers trigger. "GZZARTFWaHAAAARRRRRR!" The officer fell limp, and was picked up by Sklee The backup still had their guns aimed, but they didn't shoot. "That's right...wouldn't shoot an officer would you...Fwha...AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Sklee wrapped the taser wire around the officers neck and pulled it tight. The chii gasped for air desperately. Sklee clutched the gun tight still laughing manically, he tased the cop over and over as he choked. The cops eyes rolled into his head, Sklee slammed the taser gun into his head finishing him off. "He's dead...shoot! SHOOT!" One of the backup cops yelled. Bullets started to fly, Sklee dove to the side and ripped his bag open. He pulled out a large butcher knife then threw the bag back over his shoulder. He rolled to the right then jumped back onto his feet. He ran towards the crowd of cops. Bullets pelted and bounced of his body as he ran. He dove onto one of the policemen with his knife raised. SLAM! The blade cut through his chest. Blood stained his lips as the injured cop fell to the floor. Sklee turned his wrist and ripped the knife out of his body. The cops stared in horror. They Re-aimed their guns, Sklee charged towards the next nearest cop and slammed into him head first. The cop fell to the floor and struggled to get on his feet. Sklee lined the knife up to his eyes then gouged it out, he pulled the eye off the knife. then he sunk the knife through the empty eye socket stabbing it into his brain, killing the cop. Sklee jumped up and glared at the last cop, his ears bent backwards and his eyes lit up like fire. The cop shivered and tried to aim for Sklee. Sklee pulled back his arm then swung the knife hard letting it go at the end of his swing. The blood soaked blade spun through the air then slammed into the cop chest. HE collapsed with his gun in his hand, pulling the trigger as he landed. The gun shot another hole through the dead cops head. Sklee stepped over the cop and pulled his knife from the chiis cold chest. "Puppy" He turned to the shivering ball of fur. "Come on." Sklee picked up his leash. "There's a window in the back of the building we can use to escape. Lets get out of here before backup arrives." ______________________________________________ The news crew arrived at the facility, as well as more police cars, and ambulances. Chiis were carried out of the building and given medical attention, severally injured ones were rushed to the hospital. The news reporter turned to the camera and spoke. "Several counts of death and several more counts of injury occurred inside the Gentlemen's ball today when a psychopathic chii got loose. No one seems to know his name and even though the building was thoroughly searched he was not found. We can only hope that this fellow does not cause future harm to our citizens." Sklee began to tread the ground right outside of town. HE was on his way back to his hidden lab, Puppy following right behind him. He laughed a bit, then a twisted smile covered his face. "No one...and I mean NO ONE...Gets rid of Doctor Sklee." ~End Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness